Evil Takes A Different Form
by DeeUnnatural
Summary: AU Sequel to DOORWAY TO HELL. What happened to his boys? John and Bobby search for them and learn things they wish they never knew. Will Sam and Dean survive this time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Some had asked for a sequel to DOORWAY TO HELL. Well, here you go. I hope you like it and I'll try to get my updated done in a timely matter. Thanks for reading D

Chapter 1

The road seemed to continue on forever, but that didn't stop John Winchester. He had to meet a fellow hunter about the Yellow-eyed demon before he met his sons back at Bobby Singer's place. His quest for this monster has placed a strain on his relationship with his own sons. It had placed a strain on his friendship with Bobby. After the events at the cabin than the hospital, the strain was only compounded by the horrors with that fog that Dean and Sam had to go through.

John was hoping that being at Bobby's would help. Bobby was more like an uncle than a fellow hunter to the boys. His boys loved him as one and that was what John thought his sons needed now, family close. Dean seemed to come out of the ordeal with nothing more than a few scars, both physically and mentally. Sam was another problem. His scars seemed to have him physically drained. Going to Bobby, was really for all of them. John didn't want to admit that he himself needed some time down too.

He had told the boys he'll be there in three days. John was proud that he was actually going to make it there in two. He felt that for once in their lives, he wouldn't let them down. He thought about calling them but decided against it. Why not surprise them for once with an early arrival.

His GMC truck groaned as it turned into the lane leading up to the house. As he neared the house, a sense of dread ate away at his stomach. He didn't see Dean's pride and joy. The Impala was no where to be seemed. First he thought maybe his son had it in the shop doing some routine maintenance, but as he drove by he could not see it in or around the shop. He continued on to the house.

He was met by Bobby standing by his Chevelle which was parked by his tow truck. Bobby was a little put back in seeing his friend pull up. He stood there waiting for John to exit his truck. "Hey, John. What brings you here?" Bobby asked.

John was a little confused. "Aren't the boys here?"

"I wouldn't know. I ain't been home in a week. Just got here myself." Bobby could tell his words were not what the eldest Winchester wanted to hear. "What's going on?"

John looked around. Now that dread was sinking deeper in his soul. "I sent the boys here two days ago. We were going to meet up." John pulls out his cell phone and dials up Dean. When he got his son's voice mail, he called Sam's cell phone only to get his voice mail too. "What the hell?" John said more to himself than to Bobby who had moved closer to his friend.

"John, what's going on?" Bobby was not hiding his own worry. He knew it wasn't like the boys not to call. "When was the last time you saw them?" Bobby knew there was more to this than the boys just missing.

"In Bowman. I ran into them at the church you sent me to." John felt he had to fill Bobby into everything that happened. "The boys got mixed up in some strange fog that turned out to be a doorway of some kind. Dean was trapped, but Sam was able to get him out. But something followed them out and latched onto Dean. We were able to get Dean freed." John was more worried than before. What if they didn't free him?

Bobby remembered John asking for someone who could help on finding the Yellow-eyed demon. He had heard of a priest in Bowman that may be able to help and told John about him. "Maybe they didn't leave?" He asked.

John looked at Bobby thinking the same thing. John saw them leave, but they could have turned around for some reason. He took his phone and called the church. After a few rings, the line was picked up. "Hello?" John could hear anything on the other end. "Anyone there?"

"Hello? Yes I'm here." A female voice came across the line. There was a lot of static on the line. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I like to talk to Father Thomas please." John was trying to keep his voice calm but inside he was falling apart.

"I'm sorry. But Father Thomas passed away a week ago." The sadness in her voice could be heard. "He will be greatly missed. Is there something I can do for you?"

John was dumbfounded. "A week ago. But I was just there two days ago."

"I'm sorry. That's impossible. The church has been closed for weeks. There's no way you could have been here. Are you sure you have the right place?" The woman seemed to be trying to be helpful.

"This is St. Michael's Church of God?" John asked

"Yes. Yes it is. I'm sorry I can't help you. Would you like to talk to the Mother Superior?" The woman didn't know what else she could do to help the man on the phone.

"No. Thank you for your time." John hung up. He looked at Bobby. "Did you know Father Thomas was dead?"

"Dead. When? How?" Bobby was shocked. Father Thomas was a good man and a good source for hunters.

"A week ago." John was now trying to figure out where the hell his boys were.

"A week ago? That can't be. I spoke to him last Friday. Four days ago." Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Bobby. I got to find my boys." That was all John had to say. Bobby knew what John knew. The boys are in trouble. Supernatural trouble.

"We'll find, John. Let's get inside and I'll make a few calls." With that both men walked inside the house and started their search for Sam and Dean Winchester.

TBC

Please let me know what you think. It does feed my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The boys are still missing but soon, and I mean very soon, will be showing up. Hope you enjoy. D

Chapter 2

Bobby walks over to the table John was sitting at. "Thanks Joe. You let me know if you hear anything." Bobby listens to the person on the phone. "Thanks again." The call was ended and he looks at John. "Joe hasn't heard of anything supernatural on their route here, but he'll keep an ear out." John stared at his coffee cup. "John. We'll find them." With a subtle grin, he adds, "Hell they could be pulling up as we speak." Both knew that wasn't going to happened. Changing back to the seriousness of the problem, Bobby stopped next to his friend and rested a hand on John's shoulder.

John's mind was working itself into a frenzy. "None of this make sense. Father Thomas dead." John looked up to his friend. "What the hell's going on, Bobby?" Both men were at a lost for words. Realization came across John's face. The story the priest told him about rankings of demons and that thing not being able to hurt Dean anymore. "What if everything he told me was a lie?" John quickly stood. "What if it was Yellow-eyed?"

"Easy there, John. We don't know anything right now. And as for what he told you, it could have been the truth. We both know demons, if he was one, do tell the truth too." Bobby could tell the worry is wearing thick on John Winchester. A man who's obsessed with finding the yellow-eyes bastard after his wife's death, now may have to face the lost of both his boys. "What about we back track them? We have to cross their path somewhere."

John nods his head in agreeing with his friend. On that, both men gathered their things together and went outside. "Maybe we should split up."

"I don't think so, John. We don't know what we're up against here." Bobby was ready for an argument with the eldest Winchester, but instead John looked blankly out across the junk yard and nodded his head.

The decision was made to take Bobby's Chevelle. With this, the two of them began their quest for the whereabouts the Winchester boys are. Bobby continued driving as he occasionally looked in John's direction. John was trying the boys' cell phone again. Only getting their voice mail, that didn't stop John from trying again till finally he grew tired and frustrated. He mumbled something inaudible for Bobby, but Bobby knew how the man was feeling. Bobby was in his own thoughts. He loved them boys and if anything bad happened to them, Bobby didn't know how he himself will take it. Much less how John would.

They have been driving for about an hour when Bobby noticed John had dozed off with his head resting against the window. Bobby wondered how long it's been since John had a good night sleep. His best guess would have been over twenty years. Most likely not since his wife's death. Even when the Winchesters first started coming to his place, Bobby observed John watching his boys sleep. Almost like he was afraid that if he went to sleep, they would be gone when he woke up. To the knowing eye, some would have seen John Winchester as a hard man with his friends and family. Especially with his boys, but Bobby knew better. Alone, John loved on them boys, more than life itself. Even though Sam could never see that with his many fights with his father. Dean did see those moments of a caring father. 'We have to find them.' Bobby thought to himself.

John didn't realize he was tired till the miles were melted away. He first thought he would only rest his eyes, but with the rumble of the engine, John rest turned into a deep sleep. The sound of the engine slowly morphed into a hissing noise. John opened his eyes not to the interior of Bobby's car, but to a small simple cabin. Laying on a cot, John found himself looking at a wall covered in a wallpaper of pages from a book. A closer look gave way to seeing the pages were of the Bible. He heard the hissing noise again. Rolling over to the other side, John could see an elderly man standing by what looked to be a stove. He was pouring two cups of, he guessed, coffee before the elderly man turned to face John.

"Welcome to my home, John Winchester." He said. John now could tell the man was a priest. Distrust washed over John. "It's ok. I'm here to help you found your boys, John."

John set up, swinging his legs, meeting the floor. "How do you know my name?" Still not trusting this priest, John didn't move. The priest moved over to a table in the middle of the room and set down with both cups. "Where am I?" John asked as he looked around.

"You are in my home." A smile comes across the priest face. "Samuel looks a lot like you." The priest rested his elbows on the table. "I'm guessing Dean took after their mother?"

Realization came to John. "You're the priest that helped Sammy get Dean back." The priest nodded. "You can help me find my boys?"

"That is why you are here, John." The priest motioned for John to take a seat at the table. "You don't have much time." John moved over to the table, only wrapping his hands around the cup as his eyes never left the priest's stare. "They are getting stronger."

John wondered, "Who?"

"The enemies who now run freely in your world. There is an evil which I have seen under the sun, and it is common among men: " The priest continued. "Samuel called me Father Michael. Why? I don't know. Your kind likes to name things."

"My kind?" The priest laughed at John's response. "What are you? An angel?" John really didn't believe in angels, but he could not disregard them.

The priest started to laugh. "Just like your son. Samuel asked the same questions. No, I am not an angel. And before you ask, I am not a demon either. I am a Guardian. A Guardian of the gate that your boys encountered." The priest leaned in closer. "John, something came into your world with your boys. You have to stop it. And the only way to stop it is to kill its master."

John listened to the priest's word. "That's what Father Thomas said." Remembering the words of the once trusted priest.

The priest let out a soft laugh. "Father Thomas?" More talking to himself. "That's a well chosen name." He looks more intensely at John. "Your Father Thomas did tell you the truth. The entity that you trapped is only a servant to only one of the generals of Lucifer." Again he leaned in closer to John. "He is out to destroy your family, John."

John was still trying to grasp what was going on around him. He also leaned in closer to the priest. "Is he Yellow-eyes? The demon that killed my wife?" Anger slowly started to grow in the eldest Winchester.

"No. But he is just as evil. Listen to me, John. You are going to encounter events that will vanquish even the strongest warrior. You have to have faith. Your boys are stronger than you realize, but they do need your help in this. The evil that has them is not going to let them go till one or both are dead."

John set back in the chair he was sitting in. Losing one of his sons, much less both, was not an option. He looked again into the eyes of this priest that his son had trusted. "What do I do? How do I find my boys?"

The priest also leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Right. Stop and get something to eat."

John's eyes opened with the sharp intake of air he took in his lungs. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Bobby's car. His friend was still driving. Bobby looked over when John woke with a startle. "You ok, John?" Bobby asked worrying about his friend.

"Yeah." John thinks back to the strange dream he had. Looking out the window, he saw a diner coming up. "Let's stop to eat."

Bobby gave his friend an odd look. "Ok." Not knowing what to say. The Chevelle pulled into the parking space in front of the diner. His eyes searched the surroundings. "You think the boys stopped here?" Bobby finally asked.

"I don't know." John couldn't tell Bobby about the strange dream, but inside he did feel that they did. "I just have this gut feeling." Bobby nodded his head and both men walked inside.

The diner was quiet, with only one other customer sitting at the counter. Bobby and John walked over to a booth and set down. A waitress came over. A middle-aged woman with light touches of gray in her hair but a youthful smile on her face said. "Howdy. Would you like something to drink?" She asked as she set a menu in front of each man.

"Coffee, please." Bobby said than looked at John. John nodded also.

"Two coffees. Be right back." She turned toward the kitchen to retrieve her customer's orders. On returning, she set the cups in front of the men. She noticed that neither had picked up the menus. "You need more time before ordering?"

John was quick to answer. "We were wondering if you can help us?"

"If I can." Something told this woman that these men were searching for something.

John started to speak. "We're looking for two young men. Brothers. One's very tall with shabby brown hair and the other is a few inches shorter with short dirty blonde hair." He was about to continue with a description but stopped when the woman's face lit up.

"Yeah. I remember them." She laughed softly. "They kept picking at each other. Just like my own brothers." She eyed John a little closer. "I would say you're their father. Am I right?" John nodded. "You have yourself some good looking boys there."

"When did they stop?" Bobby asked. The waitress turned to look at him. Bobby grinned. "Uncle, by marriage."

She laughed. "I guess it was about three days ago. I have never seen anybody eat as much as cutey-pie." She leaned in closer. "I think the younger one was just as surprised."

"Did you see which way they went when they left?" John was hoping against hope.

"Let's see. Can't recall. Don't remember when they left." She could see the sadness come over the dark-haired man's face. "Wait." She turned to the lone man sitting at the counter. "Hey, Cliff?" The man turned to his name. "You remember them boys that stopped by a few days ago?" The man thought for a minute then nodded his head. "You remember which way they went?"

The old man turned to face the booth now. "They were driving a classic Impala. '67?" Both Bobby and John nodded. "Nice wheel. Yeah. I saw them leave. Took off south."

"Thank you." John was relieved. They had something to go on now. The waitress turned back to the men smiling. "What do we owe you?"

"It's on the house, darling. Them boys of your left me a nice tip the other day." She was happy to repay them for the tip. She watched the men get up and leave. "Ye'all come back now. You hear." She smiled as they left. She walked over to Cliff.

Cliff also watched them leave and saw what car they got into. A man who liked classic cars, he simple said. "Not bad." Than turned back to his plate.

Bobby pulled the car onto the road. "John. What's going on?" He caught a glance toward his friend. "How did you know to stop."

John was staring out the windshield watching the road. "I had a dream. A priest."

"Father Thomas?" Bobby quickly asked.

"No. Another one. The one that helped Sammy get Dean back. Told me to stop and eat." He looked at Bobby with the corner of his lip turned up. "Yeah. Strange. Anyway. He also told me that the thing that followed Dean out of the fog is after the boys." Bobby nodded in understanding. John saw the road split up ahead. "Go right."

"You sure?" Bobby asked.

John remembered the priest saying 'Right'. "Yeah. I'm sure." The car veered right. A few more miles, they came to an area where a group of warehouses set. They both saw an opened gate. John pointed to the opening. "In there." Bobby blindly followed the directions. They drove around slowly. Moving between the building as they went. "THERE!" John's voice boomed in the interior of the car. Both saw what they were looking for. Setting next to one of the buildings was Dean's Impala.

They exited the car and moved cautiously toward the Impala. Bobby laid a hand on the hood. "Cold. It's been sitting here for awhile." He also noticed the dust on the car. John had already moved toward a door to the building they were by. Bobby followed.

John tried the door but it would not open. Bobby moved next to John and they both looked at each other before they tried again together. The door squeaked as it moved under their combined weight. The dark interior of the building was flooded by the daylight from outside. Both men stood there. Shock washed over them at the sight before them. "Oh God, No." John could only say.

TBC

VERSE REFERENCE: Ecclesiastes 6:1

Don't forget to review...PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thought you like to know. This is where I originally started this story at, but felt it needed more of a tie in to **DOORWAY TO HELL**. Hope you enjoy it. D

Chapter 3

He dropped to his knees. Great pain was throbbing from his hands in rhythm with his own heart beat. Breathing hard as though he had just run a marathon, Sam could only guess what had happened. The room he was in was dark. Sam could not make out any noises except the pumping of blood in his ears. Trying to slow his breathing down, a sound started to come clearer to Sam's ears. The sound of water dripping, slowly.

Suddenly a door opened up flooding the room with a semi bright light. Sam had to adjust his eyes to the sudden light. Standing in the doorway was two figures. Soon the figures came into focus and Sam recognized the intruders as Bobby and his father.

Along with the recognition, Sam could see a shock look come over their faces and could hear the words "Oh, God No" fall from his father's lips. Sam slowly moved his eyes to where they were staring and saw the horror in front of him.

Hanging from chains was his big brother, Dean. Dressed only in his jeans, Dean's body was riddled with bruises from his head to his waist. A small seeping wound was just above his left hip bone. His face was swollen to the point that one could barely make out the slits where his eyes were. Dean's body was covered with a mixture of blood and dirt. Sam's eyes slowly moved down his brother's body to see Dean was hanging by his wrist which had him off the ground by a few inches. The dripping noise he heard was Dean's own blood dripping from his toes to the floor.

Sam now leaning back on his legs could see his hands, bloody and swollen. "Oh God, What have I done?" Sam starts to sob. Staring at his hands, Sam didn't notice Bobby kneel next to him.

"Sam?" Bobby tries to get Sam's attention with no success.

Sam continues to sob and repeating "What have I done?"

Bobby grabs Sam by the shoulders and turns him toward him so both are facing each other. "You didn't do this. You hear me. You were possessed. You hear me, boy? POSSESSED!" Yelling the last part to get Sam's attention. Sam looks at Bobby and then falls into his arms crying uncontrollable only to have the older hunter to wrap his arms around the boy.

As Bobby was comforting Sam, John had moved slowly toward his oldest son. His heart was braking as he looked at Dean. His first born hung lifeless before him. John's breath froze. He thought he saw Dean's chest move. Slowly moving a hand to Dean's bloody and bruised neck, he felt a faint pulse. "Oh, my God, he still alive!" John removed a lock pick from his pocket and started to work the lock on the chains imprisoning Dean.

Sam and Bobby heard John and both turned to see John begin to free Dean. Helping Sam to his feet, Bobby found that Sam was too weak to stand on his own. He wrapped an arm around the boy to hold him up. "How is he?" Sam's voice was almost inaudible to the other hunters. Tears still ran tracks down his face as he watched his father freed his brother.

The chains gave way to allow Dean to drop to the floor, but John was quick to catch the Middle Winchester in his arms, swinging him into both arms. A soft moan came from Dean's lips. "Let go!" John quickly said and started toward the door followed by Sam and Bobby.

John leads them to the Impala instead of the Chevelle that was parked next to the car. Holding Dean in his arms, John waited from Bobby to open the back door so he could lay Dean onto the backseat. Bobby lead Sam to the car. Sam leaned against the Impala staring at his damaged brother. After John got Dean settle in the backseat, Bobby was about to help Sam get in too, but he stopped.

"We can't take them to a hospital." Bobby said. John looks his way. "One look at Dean and then Sam, a first year med-student would put two and two together."

"What do you suggest?" John asked. "Dean needs medical attention. They both do."

"I have a friend who has a cabin not far. You can take Sam there in my car. I'll take Dean to the Hospital." Bobby said as he watched Sam start to settle in beside his brother in the backseat. Both John and Bobby saw how Sam was trying to cradle Dean in his arms.

"But..." John starts to argue. Seeing his boys damage the way they were, John finally said. "You're right. Help me with Sam." Both turned toward the backseat. "Sammy. Come on with me." John reached for his son.

Sam set in the back embracing his brother, not hearing a single word the other hunters were saying. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating to his brother. The pain in his own hands was numb compared to the pain in his heart.

He looked up when he hears his father's voice. "NO! Dean needs to go to a hospital." Sam ordered out.

John appears at Sam's side. "Sam, come on. Bobby's going to take Dean to the hospital. You're coming with me." John starts to help Sam out of the car.

"NO! I'm staying with Dean." Sam starts to fight his father.

"Listen to me." John's voice was harsher than planned. "You can't go. They will figure it out that you did this. Let Bobby get Dean to the hospital." Sam froze on 'you did this' and let John pull him from the car. "Bobby, call when you get there." Bobby said nothing but waved his hand as he drove off.

John lead a shell shocked Sam to the Chevelle before they too drove off. Bobby had given him the directions to the cabin before he drove off with Dean. While driving, John would look over at Sam. Sam looked lost without his brother. John could only imagine what his son was thinking, or even feeling. "Sammy?" John voice was softer than even he expected. Sam continued staring out the window. "Son. Your brother is going to be ok."

As soon as John said 'brother' Sam lost it. He brought his bloody hands to his face and started crying. A whisper came from his lips. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm sorry." Sam couldn't think of anything but the lifeless form of his brother hanging from chains. Even the sound of Dean's blood dripping to the floor echoed louder than his own tortured voice. "I'm sorry."

John was lost himself. All he could do was place a hand on his distort son's shoulder. Things remain quiet in the car except for the soft sobs of the boy trying to hide from the world outside. After a while, John finally removed his hand only to grip the steering wheel in his own frustration. 'What did this to his boys?' He thought to himself. Anger grew inside John. 'It will pay. It will pay.'

It was no time for father and son to arrive at the cabin Bobby told them about. It was a simple building. A small porch with two chairs decorated the front. On one side of the porch was a stack of firewood. John stopped next to the cabin before killing the engine. He first looked at the place they will call home than to his youngest son. "We're here, Sammy." Sam never moved though the cries have softened to a whisper. John gets out of the car and before moving around to the passenger side, he stops to shoulder Bobby's first aid bag that was in the truck. He opened the passenger side door. "Come on, Sammy." He said as he leaned in to help his son out of the car. John lead Sam inside.

The interior of the cabin was as simple as the exterior. It kinda brought back memories of that cabin where the Winchesters encountered the Yellow-eyed demon. John sighed. This cabin was cleaner. Almost like someone lives in it. He continued to lead Sam to a bed in the corner. Setting Sam down on the bed, John gathered up some wood from the porch and started a fire in the little stove. He takes a pot from the cabinet over the sink and pumps out some water to heat up.

Walking back to Sam, John gathered his son's hands in his own to inspect them. The knuckles were raw and his hand was also swollen for the continuous abuse they received. As John starts cleaning and bandaging Sam's hands, he asked. "Sammy, what happened? How did you end up at the warehouse? I sent you and Dean to Bobby's." He didn't realize the questions were coming one after another. John wasn't giving Sam a chance to answer him. "Why were you there?"

Sam stared at his hand as his father bombarded him with questions. He took in a breath before he spoke. "We were on our way there. We only stopped to eat." Sam repeated again. "We only stopped to eat."

John settled closer to Sam. "Tell me what happened, Sammy."

Sam looks up into his father's eyes. Tears appear in his own. "We left the church and were on our way to Bobby's." Sam starts.

The Impala only followed the GMC truck their father was driving till the first light they came to. John had turned left as his boys drive on straight. Sam and Dean both turned their heads to watch as their father's truck left their sight. Dean reaches to turn the radio on. Sam settled in to listen to the music and watched the world go by. He was tired, but wasn't in the mood to sleep. Sam didn't like the idea of them leaving their father again. And he knew Dean knew he didn't like it either.

They weren't on the road long when Dean spoke first. "He said he'll be there in three days." Dean glanced at Sam while driving. He continued. "Sammy?" He looked again from the road to his brother. "Hey."

Sam sighs. "Three days." Never moving his eyes from the window. "I heard the first time." Sam wanted to get into it, but not with his brother. Dean had already been through too much. "I'm just tired, Dean."

Dean looks over at Sam a little more intense. "You want to stop some place?" The worry big brother starts to shine through. "We could go on to Bobby's tomorrow."

Sam sighs again. "No. I'm all right." Sam turned to face his brother. A small curl appeared at the corner of his lip. "Truly, I'm fine."

Dean grins back. "My name is not Truly, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam softly laughs. His brother does know how to make him laugh.

The Impala slowed down before it turned into a lot in front of a diner. "Don't know about you. But I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Dean." Sam added.

Dean turned to look at his brother with a more serious expression. "Hey. It takes a lot of nutrition for the fine physic."

Sam turned back to the window. "Watch out for the fat rolls." Sam thought he said it under his breathe, but it came out louder than expected.

"What was that, Samantha?" Dean heard it, but he wanted Sam to repeat it. Sam laughed as he got out of the car, followed closer by his brother. "I ask you something, Sasquatch." Coming up behind Sam, Dean wacked his brother on the head.

"Hey!" Sam calls to his brother. "What was that for?"

Dean passes Sam going through the door, "I know you did something wrong." Dean smiles. "Just covering my bases." Sam smiled back as the brothers took a seat at a booth.

They each grabbed a menu that was already on the table. They were still fighting over whose menu was whose when the waitress walked over to them. A grin comes across her face as she watched the brother played. The thought of her own brothers came to mind. "What can I get you boys to drink?"

They stopped and both smiled. Dean answered first. "Two coffees, please." Sam decided at that moment to kick Dean under the table. Dean jumps and grunts at the same time. The waitress was trying her best not to burst out laughing. "Thank you." Dean smiles through the pain in his shin. After the waitress walked away, Dean gives Sam a dirty look. "What the hell?"

Sam leans in closer. "That's for hitting me in the head earlier." He sets back when the waitress returns with their coffees.

"Are you two ready to order or do you need more time to play?" She was laughing now. The brothers smiled so innocently to her it only made things worst.

"I'll have the special." Dean spoke up.

Sam quickly looked over the menu. "I'll have a turkey club."

Dean added. "And I'll have his special too." He grinned at both his brother and the waitress who the brothers were now enjoying her company. Both Sam and the waitress looked at him. "What? I'm hungry." There was that grin again.

"Ok. Two specials and a turkey club." She wrote it down. She leaned in closer to the table only to be joined by the brothers. "Can you keep the play time down some. Don't want to upset the cook. If you know what I mean."

Sam and Dean started laughing. "Don't worry. We'll behave." Sam added before she walked off.

Their meals were brought to the table and the brothers did as they promised. Behaved while they ate. The waitress returned later to refresh their coffee. "Would you two like dessert?"

Before Sam could say no thank you, Dean's face lit up. "What do you have?"

"Dude. You ate two specials." Sam was shocked.

"I'm still hungry." Dean said to his brother. He turned to the also shocked waitress.

"Well, we have apple pie, and strawberries short cake, and coconut cream pie."

"Yeah. Coconut cream pie, please." Dean was still smiling. The waitress walked away shocking her head as she tapped her pen on her tablet. Dean turned back to Sam. "Are you sure you don't want any pie, Sammy?"

"No thank you." Sam said as the biggest slice of pie was being set in front of his brother. Sam's eyes grew as the grin on Dean's face grew. He set there totally surprised that Dean ate the whole thing. Even the waitress who was leaning at the counter watching was surprised.

With the pie eaten, Dean finished off the last of his coffee before he stood. "The coffee's doing it's stuff. Be right back." Sam watched as his brother walked to the restrooms. 'Back after you loosen your belt.' Was what Sam thought with a slight grin on his face as Dean disappeared through the doorway.

Dean was finishing up his business when he heard the door open behind him. After zipping his jeans back up he turned to be face to face with smiling Father Thomas. "Father Thomas? What are you doing here?" The words were met with an unforseen force that threw Dean into the wall. Panic washed over Dean. He could not move or even speak. The more he fought the stronger the painful force was pressing him against the wall.

Father Thomas walked over to the wall where Dean was being held. An evil grin flooded over his face. As he grew near Dean, Dean could see the bronze color swimming in his eyes. Dean knew they had screwed up big time. The priest pulled a small ceremonial dagger from the pocket of his coat.

"You left something behind, young man." The smile grew larger as he raised Dean's shirt up to bare his stomach. With that, the priest ran the dagger into his abdomen. It felt like fire as the dagger cut through his body. Tears formed in Dean's eyes and a deaf scream came from his lips. "Now." The priest said.

A smoke like form entered Dean's body at the wound that was made by the dagger. Dean could feel the entity entering his body and taking hold. Suddenly, Dean's body was released and fell to the floor. He slowly stood to his full height. The priest extended his hand toward Dean. The form inside of Dean took the priest's hand and kissed it softly. "Master." Dean's voice spoke.

"You know what to do." The priest indicated.

Dean's head nodded in response and walked out of the bathroom. He stopped to see Sam still sitting at the booth. Dean walked over to him smiling. "Let's hit the road, dude." With that, Dean walked out to the car before Sam could get out of the booth.

Sam stood there at the booth shocked. "Fine. Leave me with the bill. Jerk." Sam mumbled to himself as he left the money on the table. Soon he was outside with his brother. Sam followed Dean to the Impala. After he settled in the seat, Sam noticed that Dean hadn't started the engine. He turned to look at his brother who was staring straight ahead. "Dean?" He was a little worried by Dean stillness. "You all right?" Sam asked.

Dean continued to stared straight ahead. "Everything's prefect." And without warning, Dean threw a bunch at Sam. Just as quick, Dean grabbed Sam by the neck and drove his head into the dash, knocking Sam out cold. "Prefect." Dean smiled as he pushed Sam against the door and reached to start the engine. The Impala kicked up gravel as it left the parking lot.

"He hit me." Sam's eyes looked up to his father who was kneeling next to his youngest son. "That's the last thing I remember." Sam continued. "Then you and Bobby showed up at that..."

"Warehouse." John finished it for him. "Sammy. That was three days ago." Sam looked confused. "What happened those three days?"

"Three days ago?" Sam's confusion was now intense. He lost three days. They lost four days in the fog and now three days. What is going on?

John stood, looking down at his son. He too was wondering what was going on. The cell phone in his coat pocket came to life. John pulls it out to see the incoming call was from Bobby. John answers to learn the fate of his eldest son.

PLEASE let me know what you think. D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry to be so long getting this chapter up. Personnel things came up and the DVD's came out. :) Hope to get this story done in a few more chapters. thanks again to all who have read and reviewed it. I hope you still enjoy it.

**A/N: **Thought to tell you. I originally planned to have this chapter more on Bobby and Dean at the hospital but for some reason, John and Sam kept working it's way back into the chapter.

Chapter 4

Bobby was finally able to call the father of the young man he rushed into the emergency room. Well, maybe not rushed in himself. He pulled the Impala to a screeching halt in the ambulance bay then once checking on Dean's condition, ran inside to get help getting the young man out of the car. Doctors, nurses, and attendants rushed Dean to a bay marked Trauma 1. Questions were asked and Bobby answered them with the smooth training as though what he's saying was the truth.

"He's my nephew, Dean Galloway. He said he was going to a bar. When I didn't hear from him, I went looking and found him in an alley like this." Bobby played the worried uncle prefect since he was already worried. "No allergies. No medical history to speak of." The questions continued in repetition. "Twenty-eight." Bobby caught the sight of a nurse getting on the phone after the Doctor leaned into her and whispered something to her. 'Now the questions from the law will follow.' Bobby thought to himself.

Bobby started to fill out the paperwork that was placed in his hands when a security guard walked up to him. Bobby looks up as the man spoke. "Sir. I need you to move your car."

"Sorry, I forgot about it." Bobby walked over to the counter and set the clipboard down. "I have to move my car. I'll be right back." The woman sitting there nodded her head and Bobby walked out.

As he was walking back toward the hospital after parking Dean's Impala, Bobby took the moment to call John. The phone ringed twice when he heard John's voice on the other end. "Bobby." John's voice sounded stained.

"Haven't been here long. They're still working him." Bobby himself was feeling tired. "How's Sammy?"

John looks at his youngest son. Sam was setting there, staring into space. "Confused, but his hands aren't as bad as first thought."

"He tell you anything?" Bobby asked.

"Only that they stopped to eat. Three days ago. That's the last thing he remembers. Sam said Dean hit him." John had turned so Sammy couldn't get the full essence of the conversation. "What the hell's going on here, Bobby?"

"You're asking me?" Bobby stopped short of entering the building. "John. Let's just get the boys back on their feet first than we'll work on figuring this thing out."

"Yeah, you're right. Call back when you got more." John sighed and finally said.

"You know I will. Later." With that, Bobby closed his phone and walked inside. He walked over to the counter to retrieve the clipboard. As he was picking it up, the woman behind the counter looked up at him.

"Sir. There's an officer that wishes to speak to you." She said as she pointed to a uniform officer standing by the doors to the ER. When the woman pointed in his direction, the officer walked over to Bobby.

"Sir. My name is Officer Wright. I like to talk to you for a minute." Bobby nodded and both walked over to a chair. Bobby set down while the officer remained standing. "Could you tell me what happened with your nephew?"

"There hasn't been any news on him yet, has there?" The officer shook his head.

"The doctors are still working on him." He added. "Now. What happened?"

"Well. My nephew likes to visit bars and we were in town and he wanted a drink. I stayed at the motel." Damn. There a hole in his story. "Outside of town. Road-away Inn." The officer nodded his head as though he knew of it. "He didn't come back last night and I want looking. I found him and his car in this alley near some kind of warehouse." Bobby stared off into space. "He was all bloody and I thought he was dead at first. When I saw that he wasn't, I brought him here." Bobby sighed while wearing a worried look on his face.

"Where was this warehouse?" The officer asked.

"I couldn't tell ya. I'm not from around here. I think it was down a road off of highway 12." 'That's it, Bobby' he thought to himself. 'Send them in the opposite direction of the warehouse you and John found the boys.'

"How did you know to take that road?" Did Bobby hear a touch of doubt in his voice?

"I couldn't tell you. Gut feeling." At that moment the doors to the ER opened to reveal one of the doctors that had worked on Dean. Bobby stood. The doctor walked over to them. "Are we done?"

The officer saw the doctor coming and nodded his head. "For now. We'll talk more later." With that he walked away.

"Mr. Galloway?" The doctor asked.

"No. Mr. Smith. Robert Smith. Dean is my nephew." Bobby had thought quick. There has to have been a Smith registered at the motel. He saw the officer catch the remark. "How's my nephew?" The worry was genuine.

"My name is Dr. Westmore. I'm one of the doctors working on your nephew when he was brought in. We're still running some test. He does have some internal bleeding, but we're going to monitor that for now. Though it's slight, hopefully we won't have to do surgery. He has contusions to both eyes. He had a dislocated left shoulder which we relocated. We figured what was used on your nephew were bare fists. He has contusions to his kidneys as well as two creaked ribs and lacerations on his torso. Unable to determine what cause them. He is showing signs of a concussion. We're running a CAT scan as we speak."

"But he's going to be ok, right?" Bobby asked.

"Mr. Smith. Your nephew is very lucky to be alive. All I can say is time will tell. I'll have a nurse show you to him once he's back from x-ray." With that, the doctor turned to leave. Leaving Bobby standing there in his wake.

Bobby looked down at the still unfinished paperwork. That was the last thing he wanted to do, yet it was that bagging to be finished. He set down in the hard plastic chair and went back to the task at hand. Once finished, Bobby walked over to the counter to turn it in just as a nurse came out of the ER doors calling his name. He followed her to the same room that Dean was first brought to.

Bobby wasn't prepared for what he saw. They had cleaned Dean up which only showed how pale his skin was. The bruising was more predominating against the ghostly white shade. Both eyes were still swollen shut with the bruising surrounding the orbits of his eyes. He had on a hospital gown on that helped to hide his torso. He had wires coming out from under it that connected to a monitor next to the bed.

Bobby moved in closer and rested a hand on the young man's arm. He watched Dean's chest rise and fall. The boy seemed only to be sleeping. At the moment Dr. Westmore walked in.

"We gave him something for the pain to help him rest. Even in his unconscious state, your nephew seemed to be fighting. We're going to move him to a private room for observation." Bobby nodded still having his eyes fixated on Dean. "The tests that came back so far are good, Mr. Smith." When Bobby didn't seem to respond to the doctor, he turned to leave, but not before Bobby said thank you.

Bobby watched Dean's chest rise and fall. He caught a glimpse of Dean's expression changing before it relaxed again. Bobby could only imagine what the young man was going through. A few moments later, hospital personnel entered the room to move Dean to his room upstairs. Bobby followed them still holding onto Dean's arm. It was Bobby's way of letting the young man know he wasn't alone. Family was there with him.

Once they reached the room, the staff asked if Bobby could wait in the hall till after they get Dean settled in. Bobby said that wouldn't be a problem, he had to make a call anyway. He walked to the end of the hall after taking one last look toward Dean. Once he reached the window at the end of the hall, he removed his phone again and called John.

After Bobby called saying they got to the hospital, John replaced his phone to his pocket and moved to sit down next to his youngest son. Sam continued to stare across the floor. John wrapped an arm around him and as he did, Sam fell into the embrace and started sobbing softly.

Sam couldn't understand why he did what he did to his own brother. He could have killed him. His father's embrace caused him to brake loss with the emotions. The man Sam was so use too not showing his emotions, held him in loving arms. Soon John had coast Sam into laying down and fatigue set in and Sam was asleep.

John stood after helping his son lay down. His eyes remained on Sam watching for any sign of what happened to his boys. The phone in his pocket started to ring. John stepped away from the cot holding his son as he pulled the phone to his ear.

"What do you have Bobby?" John asked before he was sure it was him.

"No, John. It's me, Father Michael." The voice came across the line.

John froze. "How ?"

"Always with the questions, John. When will you just accept things can happen with questioning it." The priest had a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

"What do you want?" John still wasn't sure if he could trust him.

"Sam is doing better?" The priest asked but received no reply. "John, I am not the enemy."

John throw a glance toward a sleeping Sam. "Yeah. He's doing better."

"That's good to hear. Do not tell him, but I like Samuel." The priest paused briefly. "John, you have to listen. I can still feel the evil near you and your family. Remember the only way to stop it is to kill the master."

"Who's the master?" John asked. Before John could ask another question the line went dead. John stared at his lifeless phone held tight in his hand. The phone came to life again. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" John yelled into the phone.

"John. You ok?" The voice was Bobby's.

After realizing he yelled, John made sure he didn't wake Sam before to spoke again into the phone. "Sorry, Bobby." John wipes his face with his hand. "Long night. What you got?"

"The testes are coming back good. They're keeping Dean for observation. They're allowing me stay in the room with him so if anything happened, I'll be there."

"That's good." John sighed. "Had another visit from Father Michael."

Bobby was surprised. "And?"

"He said the boys are still endangered. The only way to stop it is to kill the master."

"But who is the master? Yellow-eyes?" Bobby was fishing for answers.

"No, not Yellow-eyes. Another demon. Just as dangerous." John moved around the room and set down in a chair by the table. "Bobby, I don't know if we can win this one."

"Sure we can, John." Bobby could hear the uncertain in his friend's voice. "We have to. For the boys." He looked at Dean sleeping soundly.

"Yeah, you're right. Get some rest. I'll do the same." John finally said.

Bobby added, "You too. I'll call in the morning." Bobby closed his phone wishing for answers to the many questions that swim in his head. Bobby set in the chair next to the bed and settle himself in for the night. A long night.

John replaced the phone to his pocket. He took one last look at Sam sleeping. When he did it, John didn't know, but he soon rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. That was when he found himself in the warehouse again. A silent witness to the events that unfolded before him.

Dean crying out to the possessed Sam to let his brother go. Never bagging for himself, but always trying to save his brother. "Sammy, it's not your fault." John could still hear Dean cried out as the beating continue till Dean could no longer remain conscious. The possessed Sam continued beating Dean even after Dean lost conscious. The look John saw in his youngest's eyes was that of something unnatural, totally evil. The fear of Sam turning into what he feared the most, was coming true right in front of him.

John woke with a startle breathe. He was back in the cabin with Sammy. He set up and looked at his youngest son who was still asleep on the cot. A voice filtered into the room. "You must protect your boys, John." The priest's voice bounced off the walls. John had to do as he was told. He will protect his family if it kills him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I placed the translations in the story this time. I hope that will help with the flow of the conversations. I also hope this will help with those who were wondering what had happened to the boys without giving too much away... evil laugh ... thanks to all who are reading. Enjoy D

Chapter 5

"Sam." It first came as a whisper. Bobby wasn't sure if he heard it till he heard it again. "Sammy." The voice echoed the lost soul behind it. Pain was laced in the words as the word was repeated. "Sammy." It slowly became stronger. The monitors in the room start to sing as the heart rate increase with the volume of the voice.

"Shh, Dean. It's ok." Keeping his own voice as soft and gentle as he could, Bobby had moved in closer to the young man. Still holding the arm that he had since he accompanied the young man to the room, but now his other hand was resting on Dean's forehead. Bobby noticed a nurse walk into the room. His worried face was welcomed to a smile as she checked the monitors and assessed the patient in the bed. She quietly said everything's ok before she left the room.

"Sammy." This time the voice was accompanied by tears that tried to squeeze through the slits that his eyes have become. Dean tried to move his arms but stronger hands held him in place. Still in his weaken state, Dean tried in vain to move away from whoever was holding him down. "Sammy. No!" His voice grew in volume and pain.

Bobby saw the nurse return. She moved over to the IV bag and injected something into it. "What's that?" Bobby asked as he was still holding the struggling Dean down.

"Something to help him relax." She moved in closer to the bed to help Bobby with Dean. "It should start taking hold soon." The nurse and Bobby didn't have to fight with Dean long. Dean slowly settled into a deep slumber. "There. He'll rest now." She looked over to the worried face of Bobby. "Is there anything I can get you, sir?"

"No thank you." Bobby lowered himself into his chair again. "I'm fine." His eyes never left the young man's face.

"Well, call if you need anything. My name is Kathy and I'll be his nurse tonight." She added before she left the room.

Bobby didn't notice her leave. His eyes were on Dean. He watched as his face relaxed back down. He knew the boy would be worried about his kid brother, but not like this. It seemed that even in his slumber, Dean is always worrying about Sammy.

John had been moving around the cabin a while when Sam started to stir. His eyes slowly opened and it took time for them to focus on the surrounding. When he saw his father and smelt the food, Sam set up on the cot. Swinging his long limbs to the floor, Sam set there, watching his father prepare them something to eat. He thought how much like a dream this scenario was. John turned to see his youngest son looking at him. A smile appeared on his face. Sam tried to smile back but it was only half-hearted.

"You hungry?" John asked as he turned back to the stove. On hearing the words, Sam suddenly felt sad. He remembered the last thing him and Dean had done. Before their world went south again. On getting no response from his son, John turned back to face Sam again. He saw the pain on Sam's face. Walking away from the stove to set next to him, John softly spoke. "It's ok, Sammy. We'll figure this out."

With that, Sam smiled was a little more sincere. "I guess I am." John looked at him for a moment. "Hungry, that is."

"Good." John said. "I found some makings for chilli and coffee."

"Chilli for breakfast?" Sam questioned him. "That sounds like Dean's meals." Sam let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah. Your brother does have a strange choose of food sometimes." John stood and walked back to the stove. "It was all I could find. Come on. Sit." He motioned to a chair at the table.

Sam got up and walked over to the table. He didn't set though. He stood there watching his father work on filling two bowls of the contents of the pot on the stove. John moved to the table. "Sit, Sammy." Sam finally did. John returned on the second trip to the table with two cups of coffee.

Sam looked down at the bowl then at his hands which were on either side of the bowl. Some of the swelling had gone down. The white bandages hid the broken skin over his knuckles. Still looking at his hands, Sam asked. "How's Dean?"

John took the other chair. "Bobby said he'll be fine. Nothing serious. They're keeping him for observation." John knew from the look on Sam's face that he was still guilt ridden from what had happened. "Sammy, tell me about this Father Michael of yours."

Sam looked up to see the old hunter that he remembered growing up. "Why?"

John closed his eyes momentarily. After a sigh, John said. "I had a visit from him. He told me where to find you boys."

"Visit?" Sam looked around. He thought the cabin they were in morphed into the old shack of Father Michael.

John reached a hand out to gently grasp Sam's arm. Sam looked back to his father. "What can you tell me about him?"

"Ah. He helped me get Dean out of the fog. He had this rope with rosaries braided in it and that's what I had around me when I went into the fog to get Dean back."

John straightened but not losing contact with Sam. "You went into the fog too?"

Sam looked a little more intense at his father. "Yeah. That was the only way to get Dean back. Dad, what's going on?"

John looked away not wanting his son witness the worry on his face. "I don't' know, Sammy. I don't' know." He looks back at Sam. "What about this priest?"

"He seemed ok. He knew about us. What we do. He knew about Mom and Jess and what happened to them." Sam was watching his father's face closely. "Dad, what happened?" He just seemed to know something was up with his father.

John sighed. "I had a dream about him. He told me the entity that followed Dean out of the fog was still after him. That its master wants to destroy us." A thought came to John. "Do you remember anything else about the past few days?"

Sam was still absorbing what John had told him. "What?" He said when he heard the question addressed to him. "Ah. No." Then a memory came to him. "Yeah. I remember waking up. I had something over my head. A hood, I think. I heard voices. I first thought one was Dean's. The other one was familiar but I couldn't place it. They were talking in Latin."

"What were they saying?" John asked.

Almost trance like, Sam started to recite what he heard: "**Tantum ut servo vos. Adepto res promptus. Sis meus vonco. Vos teneo quis vos have efficio." **Sam paused as did the voices. **"Exspecto."** He looked back at his hands. "I can't remember anything else."

**A/N: Translation from Latin**

**Tantum ut servo vos: **Only to serve you

**Adepto res promptus: **Get things ready

**Sis meus vonco: **If you wish, My master

**Vos teneo quis vos have efficio: **You know what you have to do

**Exspecto: **Wait

John knew what was said. "It's ok, Sammy. Maybe more will come back to you later."

"Dad. Is Dean ok? I mean, really ok?" Sam was sounding more little a little brother worried about his big brother.

John couldn't lie to him. "I hope so. God, I hope so. Now, eat." Trying to make light humor. "After all, I slaved over a hot stove for you." Sam did smile to that and took the spoon in his bandaged hand. John watched as his son tried his best to eat with his hand wrapped up. He knew things are only going to get worst. 'You are going to encounter events that will vanquish even the strongest warrior. You have to have faith.' The words of the priest came back to him. Sam looked up and both smiled at each other.

Bobby must have fallen asleep for when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he about jumped out of his skin. He was still holding Dean's arm. Maybe the contact was more for himself than Dean. Bobby's eyes were wide and staring at the nurse from earlier.

"I'm sorry. I brought you something to eat." Kathy held up a sandwich and coke and smiled at the older man.

"Thank you. And that's all right. I guess I'm more tire than I realized." Bobby set up in the chair and removing his hand from Dean's arm, took the offering from the kind nurse. He looked back toward Dean. The young man was resting quietly. The rhythm of his heart beat was a testament of that. Bobby found himself stretching his legs.

"Are you his only family?" She asked as she reevaluated her patient.

"No. His father and brother can't make it in." Bobby said. He opened the coke and took a drink.

"Who is Sammy?" She asked trying to look innocent in the questioning. Bobby looked at her wondering how she knew that name. "I heard him call it earlier." She replied.

Bobby grinned. 'Even past out and looking like someone's punching bag, you still have the ladies swooning' he thought to himself. "No. Sammy is his not so little brother." The nurse looked oddly at Bobby. He smiles. "Sam is taller than Dean."

She laughed. "Why don't you take a break." Kathy suggested. "I stay and watch your nephew while you're gone." She smiled.

Bobby looked at the young nurse. Her smile was so friendly. He looked back at Dean. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. I do need to make a phone call." Bobby stood. "I'll be right back." He grabbed the sandwich setting on the bed table and with food in hand, Bobby walked out into the hall.

He did need to get up and walk around. Bobby walked to the end of the hall eating as he went. Once he reached the window at the end of the hall, he pulled out his phone. He dialed John and waited for his friend to pick up.

John heard the phone ring and quickly grabbed it from his pocket. Sam was staring at him as he answered. "Bobby?" He looked at Sam as he spoke.

"Yeah. Thought you like to know Dean is doing better. They have him on a light sedative to help him rest." Bobby said as he was eating the sandwich Kathy gave him.

"Any word on how long they plan to keep him?" John asked. Sam was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation but was only able to get one side.

"The doctor hasn't been around yet. As soon as I can get him out of here, we'll be heading that way. Don't want the law asking too many questions." Bobby was just finishing up on the sandwich and took a drink of the coke to wash in down.

"Has he been able to tell you anything?" John had moved over beside Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. He did call out for Sam though." Bobby added.

John smiled. "I'll let him know that. Keep me informed, Bobby."

"You know I will. Later." Bobby hung up and finished his drink before heading back to Dean's room.

Kathy watched as Bobby stood and walked out the room. She turned back to her patient. As she looked upon the middle Winchester, her eyes turned to black. A smile grew on her face. She leaned in close to Dean. "**Voses effectus iustus teres. Vestri vinco est valde superbus vestrum. Operor non alieno quis vos postulo efficio." **

**A/N: translation from Latin**

**Voses effectus iustus teres: **You are doing just fine

**Vestri vinco est valde superbus vestrum: **Your master is very proud of you

**Operor non alieno quis vos postulo efficio: **Don't forget what you need to do.

The corner of Dean's mouth moved. A small grin flashed across his face to her words. She delivered the message as ordered. Kathy heard movement behind her. Her eyes morphed back to normal as Kathy turned to see Bobby coming back into the room. "Phone call go all right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for watching him. You were right. I did need to stretch my legs." Bobby returned to the chair that was his home since Dean was brought into the room.

"No problem. Call if there is anything else you need." With that, Kathy walked out of the room. She moved to the nurse's station and leaned against the counter. "Hey, Mary. I"m going on break."

The nurse sitting behind a computer screen looked up. "Don't take too long." She laughed. They only had three patients on the floor. "All hell could bust loose."

Kathy joined in the laughing. "I won't." With that, she started to walk toward the stairwell. She went to the main floor. Once in the hallway, she stopped at a door marked CHAPEL. Kathy walked in to find no one inside. She moved to the front and set down in a pew. It wasn't long till she heard the door open and someone walked up to her. The man in a black suit set next to her. Her eyes drift toward the man to see a priest sitting next to her. She moved her eyes back facing forward. "I don't understand. Why not just kill them all?" She asked.

"Dramatic, my dear." The priest said. "I always loved the spectacular endings." It was more said to himself then the nurse sitting next to him. He turned to face Kathy. "You deliver my message?"

"Yes, Sir." She knew her place. "Why use an imp to destroy the Winchesters?" She asked knowing this could bring her leader's anger.

The priest turned to face the lesser demon as his eyes turned the bronze color. "Are you questioning my decision, child?" His voice echoed with the strength of a thousand horses' hoofs beating on a hard surface.

Kathy knew she asked the wrong question. Her own eyes grow in fear of the mistake. "No, Sir." The words tried to escape her lips though they couldn't be heard.

The priest lips curled up into a smile but his eyes never changed from the possible fury that could be unleashed. A laugh escaped. "Because what better way to destroy your enemy than have them destroy themselves." His eyes returned to normal but the evil smile remained. "My servant knows not to disappoint me again." He looked deeper into the blacken soul of the demon possessing the once caring nurse. "You should learn from that."

Kathy remained silent. The fear of his wrath was greater than her curiosity of his plan. She knew what the snap of his fingers, he could send her back to hell. Kathy knew she backed the right leader but she also knew the anger he possessed. She liked this meat suit she had on. It's a bitch to find one as good as that one. Her eyes returned to the front of the chapel.

The priest laid a hand on her shoulder. Kathy shivered under the touch. "You did well in possessing the younger one." Kathy smiled to the praise. "Once the family is together again, the imp will do its thing. And soon the Winchesters will be no more."

**A/N:** Well? Well? What do you think??


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John set watching Sam. He had finished eating a while ago, but couldn't bring himself to get up from the table. He watched as Sam slowly moved the spoon to his mouth. The boy's stiff and swollen hands made holding the spoon a challenge, but Sam continued with the task. Thoughts of his boys in earlier days came to mind. John thought of the few times they set at a table and ate together. Sammy talking about school and Dean asking about the next hunt. Dean always asking about the next hunt.

John's eyes drifted away from Sam. 'Dad. Are you going after the shapeshifter? When are you leaving? Can I go too?' The young eager voice rang in his head. The day he and his wife brought a tiny baby home from the hospital. They all were smiling. Even the baby, Dean. The first day Dean got to hold his little brother. John snapped the photo to remember that day.

"Dad? You all right?" Sam was looking at his father.

John looked up. He smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine." He looks at the empty bowl in front of Sam. "You want some more?"

"No. I'm ok." Sam looked at the bowl. The chilli was ok but Sam just wasn't that hungry. "What did Bobby say?" The worry that hasn't left Sam's face increased tenfold.

"They had him sedated, but Dean seems to be doing better. Bobby hasn't talked to the doctor yet." John first thought not to tell of Dean calling for Sam, but decided to. "Bobby said he called your name." Sam's face changed to excitement. "Even under sedation, your brother is still worried about you, Sammy."

"When can we go see him?" Sam's voice was that of a child. John could see his pleading eyes speaking volumes.

"We can't, Sam." John watched Sam's expression morph. "When Dean can leave the hospital, Bobby will bring him here. I'm sorry, son. Bobby said the law is already asking questions."

Thinking more aloud, Sam said. "Yeah. And we don't want them to see these." He held up his hands, staring at them. John reached out and gentle embraced Sam's bandaged hands in his own. He didn't know what to say. Sam's eyes started to tear up but nothing rolled down his cheeks. He was fighting the emotions. He was trying to be strong. Strong for his big brother.

After a while, John got up and started to clear the table. Sam remained seated as he watched his father clean the dishes. With the chore done, John tossed the towel on the counter and turned toward Sam. "Unless you want chilli for lunch and dinner, I need to go to the store."

"Ok." Sam started to stand. "Let's go."

"No, Sam. You stay here." John knew he was in for a fight, but Sam didn't argue. Instead he set back down. "I have the doors and windows salted. You'll be safe here." He moved in closer to his son. "You stay inside. I shouldn't be more that a couple of hours."John moved around the cabin to where he had laid Sam's coat. After going through the pocket, he removed Sam's cell phone. He walked back to Sam and handed it to him. Sam took it. "You can call me if you need anything. Ok?" John was looking hard at Sam. Trying to read the boy's face.

Sam was more lost than anything. He took the phone and stared at it. The words came from his father was an obscure. "Ok." He softly answered.

John placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I mean it, Sammy. You stay inside." Sam looked up at his father and only nodded his head. On that, John walked out the door. Making sure he didn't brake the salt line. He felt bad leaving Sam alone, but they had to eat.

Though Sam's eyes watched his father walk out the door, he really never saw him leave. It was a few minutes before he realized he was alone in the cabin. His eyes sweeping the room. Sam got up and moved to the cot. He thought maybe laying down would help. It couldn't hurt. Sam didn't realize he was tired. He didn't realize that the minute his body relaxed he would be asleep. He did realize the next thing he remembered was in his slumber he was back at the warehouse. Staring at his brother's body hanging from the ceiling. His eyes followed the blood running down his body. The blood forming puddles beneath his brother's feet. He did this. He did this to his own brother. The tears came to Sam's closed eyes, escaping down the side of his face.

Bobby was watching Dean who was still asleep. The rest the young man needed came easier now. Bobby could notice the swollen around his eyes was starting to go down. Even once, Dean had tried to open his eyes to only small slits of green before he submitted to his slumber again.

"So how's my patient, this morning." Dr. Westmore said as he entered the room. He was carrying a clipboard in his hands and was followed by a tech.

"He seems to be trying to wake up." Bobby said. Watching the tech as he checked the monitors. "Where's Kathy? Dean's nurse?" Bobby asked.

"Shift change. She'll be back tonight." The tech declared.

"Well, Mr. Smith. Your nephew is doing good. The test all came back good. The slight bleed had stopped." The doctor leaned in and looked closer at Dean's swollen face. "And the swelling has started to go down. My only concern is the wound on the side." The doctor moved the sheet back to expose the bandage on Dean's side. Not to jar his arm which was in a sling. "It doesn't look like it's healing." He turned to the tech. "Let's try a strong antibiotic." He said as he covered Dean back up.

"Yes, doctor." The tech answered.

"Is it bad?" Bobby asked. He had thought everything was going great.

"It's not infected. It's just slow at healing." The doctor added. "I'm going to finish my round and be back later." With that, the doctor and the tech exited the room leaving Bobby with Dean.

Bobby debated leaving to call John, but a gut feeling told him to stay with the boy. He settled back in the chair and waited. All the years of hunting Bobby had done, something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it. Bobby set there, watching over Dean.

An hour after the doctor had stopped by, Bobby saw moving coming from the bed. Dean was trying to wake up again. First there was subdued movement. A leg. Slow rolling of the head. Lips parting with a sigh. Then a single word. "Sammy." Slipped from Dean's lips. Bobby was out of the chair and leaning over the young man. The slits where Dean's eyes are opened enough to show the green beneath them. A confused look worked it way across Dean's face. "Bobby?"

"Yeah, it's me." Bobby was grinning from ear to ear. "Boy, it's good to see you awake."

"Was I asleep?" Dean tried to focus on the surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. You got worked over pretty good." Bobby started to tell.

Dean had already started to look around the room. A worried look appeared on his face. "Where's Sammy? Is he ok?"

"Easy there, kiddo. Sammy's fine. He's with your father." Bobby had to settle Dean back down. Dean's confusion didn't lessen. "What do you remember?" Bobby had to ask so he knew what needed to be filled in.

Dean settled back in bed. "Remember? I remember changing a tire. A church? I think."

Bobby could see the young man struggling. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "That's ok." Bobby started to say. "You and Sam ran into your father at St. Michael's in Bowman. You two were to meet John back at my place but you boys never showed up."

"Did I get into a bar fight?" He was remembering Bobby saying something able him being worked over.

"No. We're not sure what happened." Bobby didn't think saying any more would be beneficial. "Get some rest. I'm going to call your daddy. I'll just be outside the door." Dean nodded his head as he settled in. It was no time that Dean was asleep again. Bobby figured it was the medicine he was on. He stepped just outside the door and pulled his phone out.

John was on his way back to the cabin with the food when his phone rang. He answered it quickly, not looking to see who was calling. "Hello?"

"John. Thought you like to know, Dean woke up." Bobby started to say.

"That's great. Did he tell you anything?" John asked.

"Only bits and pieces. Changing a tire and the church." Bobby could hear the engine of the Chevelle in the background. "John, where are you?"

John laughed at Bobby's mother hen act. "Driving back to the cabin. Your friend only likes chilli and I have to tell you, Old Buddy. I ain't eating it three times a day."

Bobby laughed. "Sam still with you?"

"No. I left him at the cabin." John added as he turned down the lane leading to the cabin.

"You think that was wise?" Bobby sometimes questions John reasoning.

"He's still pretty much out of it. It was better for him. I'm just pulling up." John maneuvers the car next to the cabin.

"I'll let you go. Call you later." Bobby hung up and walked back to Dean's side. He watched as Dean's chest rise and fell. Bobby was making his way back to the chair when the doctor reentered the room. "Doc."

"Did he wake up yet?" The doctor moved over to the bed.

"Yeah. He's a little confused about where he was, but he knew who I was." Bobby now watched the doctor look again at the wound on Dean's side. Dean started to stir.

When Dean's eyes opened to see the doctor, the doctor said. "Well, nice to see you awake, young man." Dean looked from him to Bobby and slowly smiled. "Are you in any pain?" He asked. Dean shook his head. "Well, I have them getting a different type of antibiotic for this wound." Dean looked down at it, before the doctor recovered it. It looked like a deep cut but wasn't bleeding. The doctor turned to face Bobby again. "I still like to keep him another day. I want to see that wound a little better than it is." Bobby nodded. The doctor started to leave but turned at the door. "There's an officer outside who wishes to talk to you?"

Bobby sighed as he nodded. He looked at Dean who was looking questionable at him. The officer walked in as the doctor left. "Mr. Smith." He addressed Bobby. "Mr. Galloway. Glad to see you feeling better." As he addressed Dean. Dean looked back at Bobby. Bobby moved to rest a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Officer Wright?" Bobby asked. The officer nodded. "What can we do for you?" Dean was watching closely as they talked.

"I was wanting to ask a few questions of your nephew. If I may." The officer was now looking at Dean.

"Sure." Dean answered but was still unsure what was going on.

"Do you remember anything about the guys who did this to you?" The officer asked.

"Guys?" Dean looked at Bobby but found nothing to go on. "I.."

"My nephew doesn't seem to remember what happened." Bobby quickly added. Dean looked up at Bobby. Bobby could see in his eyes that he was totally lost.

"I see. Well, than there is nothing more I need." The officer started to leave. Years on the force told him something was up with these two. "I understand the doctor wants to keep him another day?" This time he was addressing Bobby. Bobby nods. "Well maybe tomorrow, he'll remember something more. Thank you for your time." The officer left the room.

Bobby stood there waiting to make sure the cop had gone far enough down the hall. His gut feeling was kicking in on overdrive. He turned to Dean. "We have to get out of here." Bobby realized at the moment that Dean had no clothes. He had only his jeans when he was brought in and they had to cut them off of him in the ER. 'Wait.' Bobby thought to himself. 'I'm driving the Impala.' "You wait here, Dean. I'm going to get you some clothes." Bobby said as he was moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. He had already swung his legs over to one side of the bed.

"I'll be right back. Just don't move." Bobby was gone.

Dean set there alone. A strange sensation ran through his body. He looked around. He felt as though he was being watched. As he set there, his demeanor changed. Dean let the corner of his lip curl up.

Bobby returned to find Dean still setting on the edge of the bed. Just the way he left him. He set a bag on the bed next to Dean. Dean looked at it. Bobby started to pull Dean's clothes out of it and help him change out of the hospital gown he was wearing. Once Dean was dressed, Bobby looked at him in the eyes. "You think you can walk?"

The act of dressing had worn Dean out. That and the fact that the pain medicines he has been on were starting to wear out. He slowly nodded his head. Bobby saw through that. The boy was having trouble setting up. How the hell will he be able to walk out of the hospital?

At about that time Kathy came walking into the room. She froze at the door as she took in what she was seeing. Bobby was about to pounce in on her when she quickly turned and closed the door behind her. She looked at Bobby, than her patient. "Are we in a hurry?" She asked.

"You don't understand." Bobby started to said.

"Let me guess. Running from the law or something like that. Well, I hate to tell you. He isn't walking out of here on his own." She gestured toward Dean. "Wait here. I'll go get a wheelchair." She turned to leave.

"Wait. You're going to help us?" Bobby was surprised as he looked at her. He was trying to read this young nurse.

"My concern is to my patient. Wait here. I'll be right back." With that, she walked out. Shortly, she returned as promised, with a wheelchair and a small bag. "Here." She handed the bag to Bobby. "Antibiotics and painkillers." Kathy walked over to Dean and removed the IV and monitor. Bobby and Kathy helped Dean to the wheelchair. She peeked out the door before opening it all the way. "This way."

They walked to the end of the hall to the elevators. Once they were on the elevator and were heading down to the main level, Bobby asked again. "Why are you helping us?"

Kathy was checking Dean who seemed to have started to get drowsy. "I don't know. Maybe cause I like him." She pulled the blanket, she had covered him with, up around his shoulders. "Whatever you two have done, I don't think it's that bad."

The rest of the way to the Impala was quiet. Once there, they loaded Dean in the passenger side. Before Bobby climbed in, he addressed the nurse once more. "Thanks."

"Sure. Make sure he takes all the pills. I wrote on a paper how to do that." With that, Kathy turned the empty wheelchair back to the building. She stopped at the door so she could watch the black car drive away. A smile came across her face as her eyes morphed to black. Her job was done now. Nurse Kathy Powell walked away from the life she dreamed of her whole life. This meat suit was never seen of again.

Bobby was on the road before he called John. John answered what his normal 'hello'. "Had to leave the hospital a little earlier than planned." Bobby informed him.

"What happened?" John was standing by the sink with Sam next to him. They were fixing something to eat form the grocery John had gotten earlier.

"A cop was starting to get suspicion. We should be there in about a half hour." Bobby looked over at Dean who had fallen asleep with his head leaning against the window. The blanket was wrapped tight around him.

"Dean's doing ok?" John asked. He caught a look from Sam. The younger Winchester still wore a worry look on his face.

"Yeah. He's asleep again." Bobby softly laughed. "We'll see you soon." With that, Bobby closed his phone. He was now paying attention to the road. He never saw the smile on Dean's face. Soon the end of the Winchesters will be reality.

**I ask again PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this chpter posted. I had to clean up after IKE. I hope you still are enjoying the story. I foresee one more chapter. Thanks to all who have read my story. D

Chapter 7

Just as Bobby had said. The Impala pulled up to the cabin within a half hour. Truth be told, forty six minutes. Not that anyone was counting. Well, yeah. Two people. A father and a brother. Both waiting for the first sight of a missing son/brother. The last time they saw him, he was bloody and bruised. John and Sam stood on the porch as the Impala pulled up next to the Chevelle. They were waiting inside until they heard the growl of the muscle car coming up the lane. Now they stood on the porch as Bobby pulled up and killed the engine. Bobby gave a light grin toward the two Winchesters before he turned to the middle one, slumped against the door. Bobby softly touched Dean's shoulder. Dean moaned under the touch.

"We're here, son." Bobby said as he again touched his shoulder. Dean rolled his head toward the voice in the car. His eyes were still closed. "Dean?"

This time, Dean opened his eyes to see the older man sitting in the driver seat of his car. "Bobby?" He looked around. Confusion began to dance around in his head. "Where are we?"

"Some place safe." Bobby said before exited the car.

John and Sam had moved over to Dean's side of the car. John opened the door slowly not to startle his son. Dean turned his head toward the opened door to see his father kneeling at the opening. "Dad?" He said even more confused than before.

"Yeah, son. It's me. Come on let's get you inside." John reached to help Dean out of the car. Dean was leaning heavy on his father. The trip from the hospital was exhausting for Dean. Sam moved over to the other side of Dean to help. The moment Sam touched his brother; Dean whimpered and coward away. Sam froze. He looked at his father. John can see the hunt on Sam's face. "I got him." With that, John and Dean continued toward the cabin. John could feel the weakness in his son as they walked closer to the door.

Dean's head hung low as they walked. He eyed the salt line in the doorway of the cabin. He suddenly stopped. "Sammy!?" He called out. Almost like he was afraid. John and Sam knew the tone in Dean's voice. His job was to take care of his little brother and when Sammy wasn't around, Dean panics.

Sam had been following his father and brother. He was hoping that his help might be needed. When he heard his brother's call, Sam rushed to Dean's side. "I'm right here, Dean." This time when Sam placed his hands on his brother, Dean didn't pull away. Instead, Dean almost fell into Sam's embrace causing him to hit the door jam. In doing that, Sam's foot also hit the salt line causing a break in it.

No one saw the slight grin on Dean's face. Father and brother helped the wound son into the cabin and to the cot. Soon they had him laying down with Sam taking a chair and setting it next to the cot so he could stand watch over his brother.

John stood back to watch his son. Bobby came in the cabin following the Winchesters. He stopped briefly at the door. Bobby saw the broken salt line and repaired it before walking inside and closing the door. Dean cracked his eyes open to see what Bobby had done. Anger rose in him. He knew that man will be trouble. He closed his eyes once more.

"We shouldn't try to get to my place for a few days. Give Dean time to get his strength back." Bobby said as he also watched the brothers. John nods in agreement. Bobby placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Why don't you help me get some things in from the car." John nodded again and both walked outside. Bobby stopped at the truck of the Impala. He turned to look in the direction for the cabin than back at John. "John. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" John questioned his friend.

"I don't know." Ever since we left the hospital, I've had this gut feeling that we were being watched." Bobby tried to explain as he looked quickly.

John also moved his eyes around their surroundings. "Do you think you were followed here?"

Bobby turned his eyes toward his friend. "Not that kind of followed." John immediately understood what Bobby was saying. Bobby bopped the truck to expose the interior of Dean's disturbed little world. John stared, knowing that his own world is just as deranged as his son's. Bobby moved a bag and John saw something beneath it. The Colt. "John?" Bobby was holding a bag to hand to him. John took the bag and also the Colt. Bobby was so into getting the bags that he didn't notice the Colt till John had it in his hand. "Is that was I think it is?"

"Yeah. Sammy must have taken it at the hospital. I thought it was lost in the crash." John said. He would be mad at his youngest son antics but for some unknown reason, he couldn't be.

"That's everything." Bobby said as his closed the truck. Both men started to walk toward the cabin when they heard yelling from inside. "What the hell?" Bobby cried out as both John and he ran to the door.

Sam heard the movement behind him. He knew that noise was his father and family friend, Bobby. He also heard them walk out the door, something about getting some things from the car. The problem with Sam was, he was watching very intensely at his brother. The bruises on his face still were large and ugly. The sling that held Dean's left shoulder was hugged tightly against his body. Sam counted each time Dean's chest rise and fell. His eyes wondered over his brother's damaged body to return to his face again. Sam thought how pale his brother face was against the black and blue hues of the damage he did. Dean's long eyelashes stood out greatly against the colors. Sam closed his own eyes. 'I did this. I did this to his own brother.' He thought to himself.

It was then he heard the voice. A familiar voice but he couldn't place it. A voice speaking in Latin. Sam's years of training had him able to speak, read, and understand the language.

"**Vos exertus neco him." **Sam opened his eyes. Not moving a muscle, he scanned the interior of the cabin with his eyes. **"Vos did is ut vestri own frater." **The voice was familiar. His eyes stopped on his brother. Dean's eyes were closed, but his lips were moving. **"Is diligo vos unconditionally quod is est quam vos restitui him." **Dean's eyes snapped open. Before Sam knew it, Dean was off the cot and on top of Sam, knocking them both to the floor.

**A/N: Translation from Latin**

**Vos exertus neco him**: You tried to kill him

**Vos did is ut vestri own frater**: You did this to your own brother

**Is diligo vos unconditionally quod is est quam vos restitui him:** He loved you unconditionally and this is how you repay him

"Dean!" Sam tried to call out but the grip around his neck was starting to cut the path of air to his lungs. He knew that wasn't his brother. Some demon had Dean's body and using it to kill him. With one hand still around Sam's neck, Dean drew back with his right fist and laid it hard to Sam's face. Sam was struggling to free himself. He had to get away or he will die. Dean's hold around his neck lessens to where Sam was able to call out. "Help!"

With the call, Sam was able to kick Dean off of him. Dean rolled to one side as Sam rolled to the other. Sam rolled hard into the wall trying to get away from his brother. Dean was quick. Quicker than anything Sam had ever seen. Dean rolled and was on his feet in one flowing movement. An evil grin appeared on Dean's face. He stood there staring at the younger Winchester.

The pounding on the door startled them both. "Sam! Dean!" John's voice boomed through the wood. Sam couldn't move his eyes toward the door in fear of another attack from the thing inside his brother, but he could hear the force his father and Bobby were using in trying to get the door opened.

Outside Bobby stepped back as John continued to beat on the door. "The salt line." Bobby suddenly recalled. He repaired the salt line at the door. Now that thing is trapped inside with Sam.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John questioned his friend as he was still beating with all he had. John had turned slightly toward Bobby.

"The salt line was broken when you and Sam helped Dean in. It's trapped inside. It's trapped inside with Sam and Dean." Bobby was trying to explain.

John stopped beating on the door. A thought came to John. He leaned in close and yelled. "Sam! Dean! You have to brake the salt line. That thing can't get out."

Sam was still on the floor looking up at Dean who hadn't moved from the same spot he was at. "It's in Dean, Dad!" Dean starts to laugh. Sam focused more on Dean. "What do you want?" He asked.

Standing to his full height, Dean still glared at Sam. "What do I want? I want to see you dead. I want to see the great John Winchester dead." Gesturing with his hands, "I want to see the great Dean Winchester destroyed. What do you think would happen to him if he knew he killed his little brother?"

Sam could say anything. He could see the hatred in the thing's eyes. "You're the thing that followed Dean out of the fog." Dean's face went expressionless. "We trapped you at the church."

"Not all things are as they seemed." The grin returned. His eyes drifted toward the door. Quietness filled the cabin. The calm before the storm as one would say.

The sudden crashing noise of the front window being shattered by a shotgun blast was the storm. Bobby was standing there with the gun still aimed at an unseen enemy. John was climbing in through the window. He knew as he was moving through the opening, the salt line was being broken. John didn't care. He had to get to his sons.

"How sweet. A father and son reunion." Dean's voice spoke. And with the same speed that enabled him to overcome Sam, Dean was heading toward John as he was almost through the window. John wasn't ready for the attack. Dean grabbed John's arm and about thrown him across the room. Dean was up and over the sill and running into the neighboring woods.

Bobby stood and watch. Unable to fire a shot at the young man. He aimed the shotgun at Dean as he went by, but didn't pull the trigger.

John and Sam met in the middle of the floor after crawling toward each other. "You ok, Sammy?" John asked of his youngest son.

"Yeah, Dad." Sam starts to get up with John help. "We have to go after him."

"Woe there, Tiger." John had a hold of Sam's arm. "Let's check you over first."

"No, Dad. That thing is inside Dean. We have to help him." Sam pleaded with his father.

Bobby had come through the door to kneel next to the two Winchesters. The unseeing force denying access was gone. Bobby figured that once the entity was able to leave the interior of the cabin. "We don't even know how to stop it, Sam." He added looking at the the two of them.

"Bobby's right, Sammy." John agreed. He turned to face the older man. "What now?" He asked.

"I'm thinking this thing is ain't like other demons we've met. It doesn't seem as strong. I think it's an imp. A type of demon that serves another." Bobby begins to explain.

John quickly adds. "Its Master." Bobby nodded to agree with John's comment. "And the only way to destroy it is to destroy its Master." The two older hunters stared at each other in understanding the task now ahead of them.

Sam was only thinking about his brother. He had to some how save him. He heard his father and Bobby talking about this imp and how to destroy it but Sam was caring about that. His eyes were straying out the door and broken window in hopes to see his brother in the darkness of the woods outside.

John and Bobby helped Sam to the table. Sam blindly took a seat. John was still checking over his youngest son as he talked. "How are we going to find its Master?" He asked of Bobby.

"Well, from what I have read on imps, they get some of their powers from their masters. That means its master has to be near. That thing couldn't have locked the door on us, John." Bobby said. He set the shotgun down on the table near to Sam. Sam's eyes wondered over to it.

John had finished checking over Sam and settles in the chair near to his son. As he set down, he pulled the Colt that was in back of his pants out and set it on the table next to the shotgun. Sam looked at it than his father. He was now waiting for his father to ask about the gun, but he never did. John was in hunter's mode and trying to think of how to save his oldest.

"You think its Master is nearby?" John asked of Bobby.

"He or she has to be." Bobby started to say. "And I'm guessing, the imp has gone to met him." The three of them looked out the window in unison.

The conversation continued but Sam stopped listening. He looked down at his hands which were still bandaged. One hand moved up to his throat. The image of his brother's fingers wrapped around his neck came to mind. 'That wasn't Dean.' He thought to himself. Sam stood. He noticed he was unnoticed by the others in the cabin. He slowly moved toward the door stopping briefly at the sink.

"Sam? You all right?" John had looked up long enough to see his son moving around the cabin.

"Yeah." Sam tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, but inside he could feel himself falling apart. The need to find Dean was growing stronger. "Just getting myself something to drink. My throat's dry." Sam never looked toward his father and family friend. He knew if he did, they would know what he had planned. The other hunters returned to the conversation. Sam looked at the door. He turned his head to see his father and turned back to the door. In one quick movement, Sam's long legs propelled him through the door and into the wood with the shouts from his father and Bobby.

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Sam disappear through the doorway. "Sam!" John's hand grabbed the Colt and he was in pursuit after his youngest son. John stopped in the clearing where the cars were parked. He looked around. Sam was gone. Bobby, with the shotgun in hand, came up behind him. "Damn that boy." John couldn't hit his anger this time.

"John. He's only worried about his brother." Bobby tried to calm his friend down.

"Worried? The damn boy is going to get himself killed, Bobby!" John began to yell. "That thing is trying to kill him and now he's out there with it."

"Don't yell at me!" Bobby has learned to hold his own with the elder Winchester.

John realized he was yelling. And yelling at the wrong person. "I'm sorry." Bobby nodded. He knew John was only worried as he was. "Now what?"

"We get a few things and follow them." Bobby said. With that, the two of them moved to gather up the things they thought they may need and started to track the boys. As they were walking into the woods, Bobby added. "It seems lately all we've been doing is hunting down our boys."

John laughed as he walked. "Ours? When did we become a couple?"

"You knew what I mean." Bobby tried to correct the slip of the tongue.

They were soon on Sam's trail. The boy didn't even try to hide it. Dean's was another problem. It was as though he disappeared. Sam was running blindly and John could tell the boy was running on emotions. He wasn't thinking out his movements.

When Sam hit the woods, nothing else mattered. Not the shouts from behind him, not the pain that was throbbing from his hands. Nothing. He had to find Dean. His brother needed him. Sam was running but not knowing where he was going. He only slowed his pace to catch his breath. Sam looked around trying to see any sign of the direction Dean might have taken. Nothing. That's when it started. The whispers. Almost like the woods themselves were coming alive. **"Sit Mei. Sit Mei. Sit Mei." **It continued to repeat.

Sam started to hate hearing those words. He stopped and spun around in a circle. "HE IS NOT YOURS!" He yelled at the top of his lung. "LET MY BROTHER GO!" Yelling didn't help Sam but it did make him feel better. His eyes quickly moved to the right as he thought he saw movement. It was Dean. He was grinning at Sam before he turned and ran off. Sam was soon following him.

Limbs from the trees were turning on Sam. Reaching and grabbing in a mystic way. Sam found himself trying to fight off the attack as he was also trying to follow the path of his brother. Than out of nowhere, a large branch came up and hit Sam in the mid section. Sam dropped hard to the ground. The blow knocked air from his lungs. Sam looked up to a now appearing shadow over him. It was Dean. Dean was holding a large branch in his hands and he was grinning down at his little brother.

"Miss me, little Brother?" The darkness dripped from Dean's voice. The branch came from another blow. Sam raised his arm to block it. The pain was great. Dean was holding nothing back. "What's the matter, Sammy? Ain't ya glad to see me?" Again another blow, this time to his legs. And then to his side and again to his legs. The blows were coming faster. Sam lost count on how many times Dean hit him. "And here I am so glad to see you, little Brother." A final blow landed on the side of Sam's head. Throwing he sprawled on the ground. Sam was out cold.

The thing inside Dean looked down at his work. The corner of his lip curled up. As he raised the branch for the final blow, Dean heard the voices coming from the thickness of the woods. He dropped the weapon his used on Sam and melted back into the shadows.

John and Bobby were following Sam, which was easy. The boy left a trail a child could follow. "This way, John!" Bobby called out as he leads the way. Bobby rounded a tree only to be met by a hard blow to the back of his head. Bobby crumbles to the ground. Dean moves back into the shadows to wait once more.

John was following his friend's call. He neared a clearing only to stop suddenly. Laying in front of him was Bobby. John quickly stepped back and changed from hunter to hunted. His eyes scanned the surroundings. Once he knew there was no near threats, John moved in close to check his friend. Bobby was breathing. A large knock was starting to form on the back of his head. John was sure Bobby was alive but unconscious. Movement from the other end of a small clear before him catches John's eye. It was Dean.

John was now running after the thing that had his eldest son's body. Dean remained just ahead of him. John could hear the laughter spilling from Dean's lips as he taunted John in his pursuit. John only moved his eyes from the back of his son for a brief moment, but when he looked back. Dean was gone. John stopped suddenly in his tracks. He looked around but there was no sign of Dean. There was no sign of anyone.

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke out to John from behind. "Whom will you choose?" Dean's voice was not his own. John slowly turned around to face Dean with an unconscious Sam draped in his arms. John could see a knife in Dean's hand. A knife that was now pressed tight against Sam's throat. "Your precious Sammy or soldier boy?"

Dean's smile made John sick at his stomach. John moved the shotgun he had been carrying to his left hand. With his right, he pulled the Colt from his belt and aimed it at his son.

Dean laughed. "I guess Sammy wins." John stood there with the Colt aimed at Dean's heart. "What's wrong, Daddy? Can't you do it?" The thing again taunted John. The knife in Dean's twisted slightly, drawing blood from Sam's neck. "Don't you want to save Sammy?"

"Let my boys go." John said with the force of a man facing Lucifer himself.

"Boys? Don't you mean boy. Sammy here." Dean looks down at the still form of Sam. Dean tone changed to anger. "You always cared more for Sammy. 'Dean, watch out for your brother. Watch out for Sammy.' Ain't that what you always say to me?"

John saw the anger in Dean's eyes. The words ringing true in his own ears. John still didn't falter. John could see Sam was slowly coming around. Slight movement under Dean's hold told him that. When Sam's eyes slowly opened with confusion of what was going on, John called out to him. "Sammy? You all right, son?"

Sam's eyes moved from Dean to his father and back to Dean. He could feel the blade against his throat. The wetness that was starting it slow track down his neck. The word "Dad." Softly came to his lips.

Dean repositioned himself with a tightly grip on Sam. "Guess who decided to join us, Daddy?"

"Let him go." John spoke to the thing in his son again.

"Or what? You'll kill me. Your Own Son. You never cared about me like you did Sammy. You always loved him more. Poor little Sammy." Dean was now yelling his words. "He left us. I stayed with you, but that still wasn't good enough for you. Was it, Daddy?" The knife moved slightly causing a whimper from Sam's lips.

Bobby slowly woke from the unwanted slumber he was in. His head hurt like a son of a bitch. He rolled to his knees, gathered the shotgun that he had been carrying, and slowly got to his shaking legs. He stood still for a while, trying to get his bearings. Bobby slowly started to walk off in a direction he thought he should go. Soon he came up behind John holding the Colt on his eldest son. Bobby froze. Sam was limp in Dean's arms. A blade was up against Sam's throat. Sam's eyes were wide and fear danced in them.

"John. No." Bobby said more to himself.

"Don't. Please." John's composure started changing. The Colt that was once steady in his hand slowly became heavy. A tear appeared in the corner of his eye. John couldn't choose. He couldn't choose one son over the other. He saw a lot of his late wife in his eldest. He saw a lot of her good nature in Sammy.

"Choose, Johnny Boy." Dean said with that sickening grin on his face. "Choose who will live."

If John pulls the trigger, he will kill his son. He doesn't, his other son will die. He couldn't choose between them. They are his boys.

"If you did it, it won't kill the imp." Bobby said came from behind him. "You'll only kill Dean."

A voice softly spoke to John. 'The only way to stop it is to kill its master' the priest had told John. Bobby was right. The only way to kill the imp was to kill its Master.

"What's the matter, Johnny Boy? Can't choose." Dean tightened his grip on the knife and on Sam. "Here, I'll help you." The knife starts to make it track across Sam's throat.

At the moment, John was no longer weakened by what was in front of him. The Colt rose and the trigger was pulled back. The single bullet left the chamber. It flew out of the barrel to its mark. The imp in Dean smiled. He had done what was asked of him. He destroyed the Winchesters. His Master was served.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!** It feeds my muse. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the final Chapter. I hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 8

_At that moment, John was no longer weakened by what was in front of him. The Colt rose and the trigger was pulled back. The single bullet left the chamber. It flew out of the barrel to its mark. The imp in Dean smiled. He had done what was asked of him. He destroyed the Winchesters. His Master was served._

Sam could feel Dean tighten his grip. He could also feel the blade against his throat bite harder causing a wetness to run down his neck. He was too weak to brake Dean's hold. Or was he too tired? It was his fault Dean was in this situation. He wouldn't be if Sam had been watching where he was driving. The car would not have had a flat on that desertedroad. That fog would not have taken Dean from him.This thing inside his brother would not have escaped from the fog. Sam couldn't blame anyone but himself.

Sam wanted his father to shot. To shot him for all his failures. He had only been a burden to this family. Sam never wanted to be a hunter and now his short comings had placed the family, his family, in great danger. When Sam finally opened his eyes, he could see his father raise the Colt and aim it at them, he had hoped it was at him the bullet was aiming for. A tear ran down Sam's cheek. He saw the hard stare of his father as the Colt was aimed at its target. The words 'I'm sorry' would have come to his lips if he could say it. Sam felt himself start to fall to the ground. 'Was I hit?' He thought to himself. 'Did his father finally ended his pain?'

John stood sure in his decision. Dean released his grip on Sam causing his little brother to tumble to the ground. The imp stood waiting for the impact. Pleased in serving its master. It stood waiting with a grin that turned John's stomach with disgust. At that moment, John saw movement from the tree line. He saw Father Thomas step from the shadows.

Bobby had moved around John as the imp taunted him. When he saw Sammy crumbled to the ground, he quickly moved in to pull the young man away from his once brother. Grabbing the boy's shirt, Bobby pulled the boy away from the thing inside his brother. Bobby pulled a bandana from his back pocket and placed it against the slash on Sammy's neck. Sammy didn't look up. He curled into Bobby's body like a small frighten child. Sam's eyes were closed tightly to keep the tears from flooding out.

The imp heard the bullet impact but it wasn't in him. Dean's eyes opened wide. He saw John still standing there with the Colt still aimed at its target. It was then that the imp realized it wasn't aimed at him. It wasn't aimed at Sammy. It was aimed at something behind them. Dean turned around to see Father Thomas, who had now stepped from the shadows, take the impact meant for him. The demon inside the priest's meat suit started to convulse. Glowing lights of red and gold dances in his eyes and the bullet hole. A black smoke encircled the body. The demon was trying to escape but couldn't. Till finally the priest felled lifeless to the ground. His eyes opened, returned from the bronze color back to the brown eyes of the now dead priest.

"NO!" Dean yells out. He turned back toward John who was now lowering the Colt to his side. A great evil appeared in Dean's eyes. The imp was going to kill John Winchester. He was going to kill John Winchester for what he did to his master.

He took one step and one step only when suddenly he too felt a great force pulling at his being. His eyes grew even larger. A fearful look greater than anything it had ever experienced happened to came over his face. A bright light started to tear at Dean's body. His eyes began to glow. The side where the knife wound was began to blood causing the redness to cover Dean's shirt. He arched his back as though an invisible hand had hold of his body and was lifting him up into the air. Dean's body jerked, remained suspended a few feet off the ground.

A great force shook the ground and a gale like wind whipped around the Winchesters. John could not remain standing. He fell to his knees. He tried to see Sam and Bobby through the debris flying around them. He could only see them huddled together off to the side. "What's happening, Bobby?" John called out at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know!" Bobby yelled back. He was trying to keep Sam covered for the force whipping around them. Bobby could see that Dean's body was no longer visible for the light had intensified around him.

John tried with all his strength to get to his eldest but he found himself unable to raise more than a few inches from the ground. The force was too great. He felt the force pushing him tighter to the ground. Like a wave of great force, the light surrounding Dean exploded out. For a brief moment, the air around them was gone. John tried to breath but there was nothing there. The thought of drowning on land came to mind. Then things were back to normal.

John looked up as he slowly moved to a sitting position. He looked over at Bobby and Sam. They too were in the motion of sitting up. He saw Sam's eyes move to the figure on the ground between them. John moved his eyes to his eldest son. Dean's battered and bruised body laid crumbled on the ground. John crawled toward his son. Once there, he rolled Dean's body over to see his face. The light bruises that decorated his face stood out against the pale color of his skin.

Bobby and Sam were working their way to the fallen Winchester. John pulled Dean up into his arms. His skin was cold. In the touch alone, John could not feel any life in his son. Tears began to fall down John's face as he cradled Dean in his arms. The more he held his son, the more he knew there was no life in the body he cradled in his arms.

Sam's tears started the moment he saw his lifeless body. As he watched his father cradled his brother like an infant, Sam also knew Dean was gone. Still, holding the bloody bandana to his own throat, Sam reached out to Dean. His hand stopping on top of Dean's own hand. Sam could feel the coldness radiate off his it. "No." The word was only a whisper.

John continued to rock his son in his arms. He looked over at his friend who was also shedding tears. Bobby had his arm resting still on Sam's shoulder. John's eyes drifted to Sam who saw no one but his brother. How long they were like this? It was hard to tell. A soldier has fallen and the world had to stop to grief.

Without warning, Dean suddenly gasped for air. John and Sam's eyes grow large in shock. Another breath was taken. Than a third. John moved Dean to see him better. Color was slowly coming back to Dean's lips. His eyes were trying to open. The lashes danced as they tried to revile the green beneath them. Till finally they did open. Unfocused eyes looked up at him.

"Easy, Son." John told his eldest son as he still cradled him. Dean was looking up at him still unfocused in his stare.

Sam squeezed Dean's hand. Dean rolled his eyes toward to pressure. He looked at the bloody face of his baby brother. "Sammy." His words were soft. "You ok?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. I am now, Dean." Sam felt a rush of relief as he knew his brother was worried about him. Dean would always be worried about him.

Bobby's tears turned to joyous tears. "Let's get him to the cabin." He said as he was getting ready to help Sam up.

John looked down at his son and back to Bobby. "No. Let's get them to your place." Bobby was surprised but before he could respond, John added. "I don't want anything to do with that place right now. And anyway, I want to get some miles between us and the law if they come out this way."

Bobby didn't have to think too hard on that. Someone could have seen the odd happenings here and called the law. And beside, the law still wanted to talk to Dean about what had happened. Bobby nodded as he helped Sam to his feet. John helped Dean up only ending up in carried the boy to the cars. Dean was not quite with it that he didn't mind.

It took them a few minutes to gather their things together and get on the road. John tried to get Sam to ride with Bobby, but the boy would have nothing to do with it. He climbed into the back seat with Dean in the Impala. Sam pulled his big brother over to him to settle Dean into resting against his shoulder. Both boys were still bloody and bruised but they were together. And to John, that was all that mattered.

Getting to Bobby's was no problem. Settling the boys into a room and into beds wasn't as hard as John thought it would be. He now found himself watching his boys rest. Dean on is back with one arm across his chest. Sam on his side, eyes opened staring at his brother.

John moved over to Sam till the boy's eyes rose to met his own. "Get so rest, Sammy." John quietly said.

Sam's eyes returned to his brother. "Dean is ok, right?"

John looked over st Dean. "Yeah, your brother is going to be all right." This time John felt he was. Sam slowly closed his eyes. John waited a moment before his moved over to Dean's bed side. "Yeah, you will be all right now, son." His hand reached out to gentle squeeze Dean's hand. Dean moved to the touch but didn't wake. John turned to the door to leave. Bobby was standing by the doorway when John walked over to it.

"You think it's over?" Bobby asked his friend.

"We won this battle, Bobby." John started to say. "But the war is still out there to fight." He added.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Bobby quietly added.

John turned to look at his sons. He knew what Bobby had met. His sons paid the highest cost of all. Will they be able to get through this as they did with so much before? John could only hope so. John could only pray so.

A person was walking through the clearing to a shack. A shack that the woods and vine had claimed in a cathedral of nature. The man opens the door to a simple interior of a table with two chairs and another man standing by a stove in the corner.

"Close the door, Brother. And have a seat." The man by the stove called over his shoulder. The first man did as he was told. Father Michael turned to face the man sitting at the table. He joins his guest as he sets two cups of tea on the table for them. "Drink, my Brother."

Father Thomas looks at the cup then his friend. "You think they'll be all right, Brother?" A worried look wash across his face.

"The Winchesters are stronger than you realize, Brother." Father Michael said as he sipped his tea.

Father Thomas looked at his cup again. "I wish I was more help to them."

"But you were, Brother. You were able to tell John how to kill the imp." Father Michael quickly added.

"But still. I feel it's my fault in not helping them. I let that thing possess me. And now they are wounded. How will they win the battle now?" Father Thomas continued to question his friend.

Father Michael laughed. "You were named appropriately, my dear doubting Thomas." The other man timidly smiled at him. "The Winchesters will heal from their wounds and be stronger than before. Our job is done. Now we watch the doorway to make sure nothing like this will ever happen again." Thomas nodded and both man enjoyed their tea and company.

THE END

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please do review and let me know if you would like to read more of my stories. D**


End file.
